The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Air is drawn into an engine through an intake manifold. A throttle valve controls airflow into the engine. The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture generates torque.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the engine. More specifically, the ECM may control one or more engine actuators based on target actuator values, respectively, to achieve a target amount of torque. The ECM may determine a given target actuator value based on a base actuator value and a compensation value. The ECM may determine the compensation value based on one or more inputs and one or more functions and/or mappings that relate the one or more inputs to the compensation value. The ECM may determine the target actuator value based on the base actuator value and the compensation value.